


Sleep is for the weak Steve|Stony texts 1

by stony_texts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Sweet, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_texts/pseuds/stony_texts
Summary: Tony is sleep deprived...what's new.OrSteve bribes Tony to sleep with cuddles and donuts over text message. That's it.





	Sleep is for the weak Steve|Stony texts 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute Stony text story. Sorry for the typos in the messages. Just think of it as....more authentic. :P

Here's a link to watch the text story play out: <https://youtu.be/emrhnpI1JWI>

 


End file.
